


Tell Me A Story

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kakashi and Yamato are both in ROOT, Kakashi is the Hound, ROOT Kakashi, Yamato is still Kinoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kinoe goes to visit the Hound in the dead of night after the Nine Tails Attack.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Tell Me A Story

The foundation was quieter than normal. Maybe it was because Danzo had sent more operatives out on missions after the nine tails attack, or because Kinoe just couldn’t seem to get to sleep and was hyper aware of the lack of noise in the dead of night.

Perhaps he was just thinking too much about it as he made his way down the halls, ignoring all of the looks he got from the select few operatives up doing the night watch. They all knew where he was going. They always knew where he was going. If Kinoe couldn’t sleep there was only one place to go.

His feet come to a stop in front of the large steel door. Bringing a hand up he knocked 5 times, careful and precise. Just the way the Hound had shown him a little over a year ago. 

He hadn’t understood why the Hound had decided to teach him the knock back then, he never had a habit of visiting him. But as soon as he had been given a way to inform his teammate of who was there, he found himself visiting more often. Not just to get the Team Captain for their missions, or to bring him food when he failed to show up in the canteen.

On nights like tonight when he couldn’t get himself to sleep he would visit the older shinobi. Sometimes he would even be able to curl up against the Hound's warm body and lull himself to sleep listening to the steady heartbeat in the man’s chest. 

“Come in,” The Hound's voice is tired, telling Kinoe that he was having just as much trouble sleeping as him. His hand curls around the door knob and twists, his shoulder shoving up against the door to help his tiny form push the heavy door open. Inside, the Hound is sitting up against the wall opposite his cot. His eyes are heavy as he looks over at Kinoe, but they’re also soft. He knows why his teammate is there.

“I’d say you should be asleep, but we both seem to be having troubles with that,” as he speaks Kinoe uses his shoulder to close the door. Once he hears the ‘click’ of the door locking into place, he turns to face the Hound. “I take it you don’t want to talk about it?”

The kindness in those eyes drains away almost instantly, a coldness taking over instead. The Hound turns his attention back to his cot, his mind leaving the room for a moment.

Kinoe could understand that. Everyone had been affected by the Nine Tails attack in some way and the Hound was no different. It was his Sensei, after all, that had faced down the Giant Fox and lost his life alongside his wife. 

The Hound wasn’t supposed to care. Loss was part of their job as Shinobi, and it was expected and ignored in their life as Root Operatives. But somehow this felt different than others. This wasn’t a Teammate that the Hound murdered on his mission for getting in his way, or the latest idiot who tried to start a fight with Danzo’s favorite and lost an arm to those sharp canine teeth because of it. 

No, This was his Sensei. The only person outside of Root he had ever been allowed to see. Expected to see. The man Danzo said had helped the Hound create his ‘Chidori’. 

Kinoe was certain the only loss the Hound would feel more was Maito Gai’s, but he’d never be allowed to show that pain. If Danzo knew he was hurting he would remind him of who they were. That their emotions were supposed to be washed away and forgotten.

He’d remind him with bruises and blood, and the Hound wouldn’t be allowed to fight back. To defend himself. No one was allowed to defend themselves against Danzo.

Making his way over to the Hounds side, Kinoe sat down beside him and looked straight ahead, waiting until his teammate decided it was ok to talk. 

A hand came up, resting on his shoulder. Dark hues look up to meet the Hounds eyes once more, that little bit of kindness tucked behind his stormy eye once again.

He was asking Kinoe what was on his mind. That much the Mokuton user knew.

“Tell me a story, Senpai,” It’s a request Kinoe has made many times. One the Hound rarely ever entertains, but also seems to enjoy. At least, that’s what Kinoe thinks it is when the Hound closes his eyes and tilts his head. Enjoyment. “Something about yourself.”

He expects to be ignored like most times. To see that smile but hear nothing. If he’s being truthful with himself, he mostly does it for the smile these days. 

So when the Hound gives him that smile, his heart flutters. Emotions are so rare in the foundation. He knows he shouldn’t be so happy to see the Hound showing emotions. They’re both supposed to suppress and ignore.

Still, he can’t ignore the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach when the Hound smiles. 

“What kind of story would you like to hear?” The question surprises him for a moment, but he has more than enough stories he would like to hear the Hound tell him.

Tonight he hopes for a more personal story.

“How did you end up joining Root?” Again he expected no answer, but the Hound seemed to consider his question for a moment.

* * *

_ Things had been quiet since everyone else left the grave sight, something Kakashi was thankful for. There were no more bitter, angry words. No one else left to bad mouth his father. _

_ It was only him.  _

_ At least, he thought it was only him. _

_ The Chakra signature is weak. If he hadn’t been on high alert since the funeral he probably would have missed it completely.  _

_ “What do you want?” The words are spoken with anger. A hurt deep in his soul spewing out as he turns dark angry eyes up to the man who had shown up behind him. _

_ He doesn’t recognize him. With bandages that cover half his face and a look that sends chills down his spin, Kakashi knows this is a man he would never forget if he met him before.  _

_ “It’s sad, isn’t it?” The man’s not looking at him. Instead, his eyes are forward. Focused on the small stone that had been put up over his fathers grave “Seeing one of Konoha’s best fall so far because of his attachments.” _

_ Attachments. Kakashi balked at the work. Attachments had been what his father forgot about his mission for, and those same attachments had just spent his entire funeral bad mouthing him. _

_ If that’s what having friends was like, he didn’t want any. _

_ “He didn’t fall,” he spits angrily, his fingers clenching into fists as he glares at the man “He was still Konoha’s best. He was stronger than anyone else!” _

_ Those indifferent eyes turn down to look at him, sending chills through his tiny body. Still, he stood his ground. _

_ “He was the White Fang of Konoha,” He insisted, “the strongest of his generation. He didn’t stop being strong. He let his feelings get the best of him. He forgot his mission for his stupid friends who didn’t even care about him in the end!” _

_ He can feel the anger burning inside of him now. How it demands to be let out. That he screams and kicks until someone listens to him. Until they remember who they just buried.  _

_ He shoved it deep down inside of him. Anger will do him no good here. What’s done is done, he cannot change the past. He can only do better. _

_ “You don’t want to make that mistake, do you?” The question is asked with a blank look. “Falling into the trap of leaving your mission for friends who will only turn their back on you.”  _

_ “I don’t need friends,” he grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets “they’ll only hold me back.” _

_ He misses the moment a smile appears on the man’s face, his eyes once again glued on the small stone marker with his dad’s name etched on it. _

_ “I can help you,” He glanced up with unsure eyes. “To become a better shinobi. Stronger, without any attachments to drag you down. You can show Konoha that you are different from him. That ‘friends’ will not allow you to forget your mission.”  _

_ A hand stretches out towards him. An offering he’s unsure if he should take.  _

_ Once more, he looks at the headstone and remembers how his father came home so defeated. So sad and angry with himself. How the happiness he had always exuded was suddenly gone, leaving only an empty shell of the man who had raised him.  _

_ All of that for ‘friends’? For people who didn’t care about him in the end? Who couldn’t even say one nice thing about him as he was buried, his only son listening to every word that spewed from their vile, hateful mouths?  _

_ His eyes scan back over to the hand in front of him. Slowly, he reaches out and takes it.  _

_ “We’ll do great things together, Hatake Kakashi.”  _

* * *

  
  


A smile. That’s the only way Kinoe can explain the look on the Hound's face. He’s smiling and the Cat cannot figure out why. 

“I made a mistake,” The words leave his mouth in a whisper. The Hound knew better than anyone that there were ears everywhere. That Danzo heard everything. “But i’m here with you now, so i guess it wasn’t all that bad.”

A hand comes down into his hair, ruffling the short brown strands as Kinoe tries his best not to laugh. He can’t help it though.

How so many people looked at the Hound and saw nothing but a cold blooded killer he would never know. His friend was so much more than that. 

So much kinder than the others. More protective. More willing to stand up for him than anyone else.

“I like that i’m here with you,” Kinoe leans against the Hound and lays his head down against his shoulder. A smile pulls at his lips when the Hound puts an arm down around him and pulls him closer “Is that bad?”

“Only if Danzo-Sama finds out,” The hound assures him “and i’m not going to tell him.” 


End file.
